In My Arms
by umaru-chan
Summary: Izayoi worries about the life her beloved son will have, and decides to make the best of the days she has with him. OneShot


**In My Arms**

So this is a lighter and sadder fan fic I'm writing. It's been a while since I've published anything onto FF so I figured I'd write this little drabble.

It's a song fic in the point of view of Izayoi to Inuyasha. I was listening to this song and I totally thought it fit those two.

Most of the words in italics are the song lyrics, though the ones in quotations and italicized are memories.

Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

_  
"Inuyasha…"_

_  
"What?"_

_  
"That is my child's name. The child's name is Inuyasha!" _

_  
"Inuyasha…."_

Memories filled the woman's mind as she watched her child play. The long locks of silver glistened in the sunlight, a constant reminder of the child's youkai lineage. Golden eyes and adorable ears also became more noticeable as the days passed and Izayoi could only wonder how long this peace would last.

_  
Your baby blues  
so full of wonder  
your curly cues  
your contagious smile  
and as I watch  
you start to grow and  
all I can do is hold you tight…  
_

She watched him play, noting how he had matured so quickly. He was already five, and with the age came his natural curiosity, his love of laughter and the undying affections to her.

He seemed carefree as he ran around the courtyard with zeal, batting around a small ball as best as he could.

"My lord, look at how he's grown." The widow sighed softly, finding that speaking to her deceased love often helped with the cold vice of loneliness.

However she looked up towards the sky, watching clouds slowly move in.

"My love!" She called out to her beloved son, smiling as she spotted him run as fast as his little legs could carry him.

"Mother!" He cried out launching himself into her, hearing the loud gusts of wind brushing through the area. The princess wrapped her arms around her son and held him close to her chest and began softly stroking his hair.

_  
Knowing clouds will rage and  
storms will race in  
but you will be safe  
in my arms  
rains will pour down  
waves will crash around  
but you will be safe  
in my arms_

She held her son in her arms, rocking him gently back and forth. The rain soon came after and as she watched the skies rage and the rain pummel the earth it all seemed to mean nothing. "It's alright my beloved." She whispered tenderly into his ear, stroking his hair gently. "You're safe."

That seemed to placate the young demon enough to allow him to shakily rise to his feet. He urged his mother gently to join him in another room, smiling in triumph once she began to follow him towards their library. Although the rain had ruined his chances for playing outside, the young hanyou as all too eager to listen to his beautiful mother read to him.

_  
Story books are full of fairy tales  
of kings and queens and the bluest skies_

"This one mother." The child cheered, holding up a worn and tattered book to her before eagerly taking a seat in front of her. He gripped his bare feet in excitement watching her slowly open the page.

"Once upon a time, there lived a beautiful princess." Izayoi began glancing over the spine of the book to watch her child's expressions.

"Can her name be Izayoi mother?"

The princess laughed and gave a soft nod. "Very well."

She returned her attentions to the story. "The princess was the princess of the moon kingdom and was loved very much by her friends and family. But she was very sad."

That seemed to concern Inuyasha, who interrupted her once again.

"Why was she sad mother?"

She raised a brow and looked down at her son. "Perhaps if you listen, you'll discover why." She teased, watching him blush in embarrassment.

"Princess…Izayoi was very sad, because she was very lonely. But one day she was sitting in her moon garden and spotted the most beautiful place she had ever laid her eyes on, Earth."

A soft gasp was all the encouragement that she needed to continue reading.

"So when all of her friends and family were asleep, she snuck down to earth. And you know what she discovered?"

"A ball?" Inuyasha asked eagerly though pouted when his mother simply laughed and shook her head.

"No my darling, she saw a very handsome prince."

She ignored the somewhat disgusted look Inuyasha had on his face and continued reading, knowing very well that he wouldn't feel so perturbed by romance when he was older.

"The two danced in the moonlight, but soon the princess left knowing that her mother would soon wake. But every night the princess would go down to earth to dance with her prince, and soon they had fallen in love."

The look on his face had only intensified by the mention of love.

"But there was a woman who grew very jealous of the moon princess, and had gone to the sun witch. The sun witch soon began a war against the moon and earth."

The sound of battle seemed to perk up the young boy who was more interested in fighting than love.

_  
My heart is torn  
just in knowing  
you'll someday see  
the truth from lies…._

However Izayoi had enough sense to read ahead, just in case there was an unpleasant ending. She didn't want her son to read of such sadness, he would encounter enough in his life without this story's sad ending. Thus, she created a lie.

"The princess and prince defeated the evil witch, and lived happily ever after."

Satisfied with the lie, Inuyasha clapped his hands playfully reaching his arms out to his mother once she placed the book aside.

_  
When the  
clouds will rage and  
storms will race in  
but you will be safe  
in my arms  
rains will pour down  
waves will crash around  
but you will be safe  
in my arms_

She wrapped her arms around her son, holding him gently against her form though tightened her grip when the winds and rain had picked up again once more. After some thought, Izayoi leaned her son back to gaze into his beautiful eyes.

"Time for a nap Inuyasha."

Surprisingly for once, Inuyasha didn't seem so opposed to a nap and instead gripped her kimono with his small hands allowing her to carry him out of their small library and down the hall towards the bedroom he often shared with his mother.

She carried her one last piece of her beloved into the room they shared, tenderly placing him down on his bed. She tucked him in with care as she sat by his side, running her fingers through his beautiful locks. Her thoughts wandered to the life she feared her precious child would face and struggled to fight back tears.

_  
Castles they might crumble  
dreams may not come true  
but you are never all alone  
because I will always  
always love you_

The small child looked up at her through half-lidded golden orbs, noticing her sadness.

"Don't cry mother." He whispered, stretching up a hand to wipe away a few stray tears that had began to run down her cheeks.

He seemed surprised when she laid beside him and pulled him into an embrace.

"Mother loves you." She whispered into his tiny ears, repeating it a few more times.

"Mother will always love you, even when she's away she will protect you."

Unsure of what she spoke of, the pup seemed quite confused. But he seemed comforted by her words.

"I'll always love you mother. " He whispered before gently falling asleep.

_  
When the  
clouds will rage and  
storms will race in  
but you will be safe  
in my arms  
rains will pour down  
waves will crash around  
but you will be safe  
in my arms_

_

* * *

_

Inuyasha felt his eyes shoot open; nearly clutching the branch of the tree he was currently lounging on. His heart was pounding and he felt an incredible sadness at the strange dream that was filled with memories of his mother.

He gazed up spotting the bright moon shining within the blanket of darkness that was the night sky.

"Princess of the moon eh mother?" He murmured quietly to himself, stretching a hand out to the orb in the sky that held the land of the moon kingdom his mother had told him of long ago.

A small smile rested upon his lips as he felt the soft light of the moon shine brightly on him, seeming reminiscent of her loving embrace.

And as Inuyasha began to drift off into sleep, the tender words were repeated within his mind.

_  
"Mother will always love you…"_

"I'll always love you mother…"

Fin.

**  
Author's note:**

So yeah, this song really hit me hard and I felt that it really described the relationship between Izayoi and Inuyasha.

If anyone can guess the story I used they totally get brownie points. Or I'll even write a fan fic with a pairing of their choice. ;D

So please enjoy, rate and let me know how you felt about this, and know that I don't like the way the story was formatted but I just want to get this published.

The song is "In My Arms" by Plumb, and belongs to them.

Inuyasha is the property of Rumiko Takashi, and I have no intentions on copyright infringement nor do I make any money from this.

Take care everyone!

-Mel


End file.
